The Elemental League
by Lugia0087
Summary: Ash want to test his skills in a more challenging pokemon league... will he be able to? read and find out !


The Elemental League  
  
All characters don't belong to me …. Only I own Ly in this chapter. Please read and review !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Diamond Badge  
  
Brock, Ash and Misty were resting near a stre[pic]am.  
  
They were heading to Kawatsi City. It was the first place, which Ash had to go to to compete in the Elemental League.  
  
The Elemental League was for trainers who had a lot of experience in battling.  
  
Ash thought he did. Brock and Misty had agreed to help him get to the Elemental League but secretly they thought he had no chance in battling an experienced trainer.  
  
Ash normally relied on pure luck.  
  
He and Pikachu had made a promise that they'd both try their best in order to compete.  
  
Ash needed the Diamond Badge first and the gym, which it was from, was Kawatsi City.  
  
After a few hours of travelling the gang managed to reach the city.  
  
Misty and Brock were thinking about going around shopping, but Ash said he had more things to do like earning a gym badge.  
  
Before challenging the gym leader, Ash went to the pokemon centre to give his pokemon a health check and get them revitalised before the match, which was to take place.  
  
Brock and Misty went and got some food from the canteen bar of the pokemon centre.  
  
Ash was busy talking to Pikachu and was planning strategies in how to win.  
  
When the hour reached 9 they all went to bed, as it had been a long and exhausting day.  
  
The next morning Ash woke up at 11 and was late to get to the gym.  
  
Ash had moaned at Brock and Misty, as they hadn't woken him up.  
  
When Ash arrived at the gym his rival Gary rudely greeted him.  
  
"Hiya Ashy Boy, come with your loser friends to get a badge? Well don't bothers as ive beaten you… I have 3 badges already,"  
  
"Ugh! That Gary… Ill show him…"said Ash after Gary had left.  
  
"Calm down Ash, you'll catch up with Gary,"  
  
When Ash entered the gym at last it was a dark and gloomy gym. Ash could only make out the outline of a stadium.  
  
Suddenly a white light flickered on.  
  
"Who goes there?" asked a voice.  
  
Ash turned around to see a shadowy figure at the height of around 5'7.  
  
The figure jumped down from where it was standing.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Misty,  
  
" My name is Ly and I am the gym leader of this gym. I specialise in psychic types.  
  
If you beat me then you'll get the Diamond Badge. What is your name, young man?"  
  
"My name is Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a pokemon battle,"  
  
"Okay challenge accepted but there's no way you'll be able to win,"  
  
"We will have a 4 on 4 pokemon battle, no time limit, agreed?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Let the match begin,"  
  
Ly got ready to take her first pokeball out…  
  
"Go Espeon," she called  
  
"Okay then, I'll choose Cyndaquil,"  
  
Espeon and Cyndaquil came out of their balls.  
  
"Espeon, Future sight," said Ly. Even though future sight would take a while she knew that Espeon had a chance.  
  
"Cyndaquil, tackle,"  
  
"Espeon, Quick attack,"  
  
Espeon managed to dodge the tackle,  
  
"Ugh, Cyndaquil, use your flamethrower,"  
  
Cyndaquil used flamethrower, It hit Espeon,  
  
Espeon still had a bit of energy left,  
  
"Espeon, use your Psybeam,"  
  
Espeon used Psybeam, Cyndaquil fainted.  
  
"Ugh, Go Chikorita,"  
  
"Chikorita, Razor leaf,"  
  
"Espeon sand attack, "  
  
Chikorita managed to hit Espeon. Espeon was out,  
  
"Go … Girafarig,"  
  
Okay we've battled one before and we've won so this should be easy… thought Ash.  
  
"Go Pikachu,"  
  
"Pi Pikachu," nodded Pikachu as he bolted over to the arena.  
  
"Pikachu use you thunder bolt,"  
  
"Girafarig, Agility,"  
  
But agility didn't work, as the thunderbolt managed to hit it.  
  
"Girafarig, confusion"  
  
Girafarig, managed to confuse Pikachu,  
  
Pikachu started to thunder attack himself,  
  
"Pikachu snap out of it, use your thunder,"  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu shocked Girafarig and succeeded in paralysing it.  
  
Girafarig was out,  
  
So far Ash had 3 pokemon left.  
  
"Go Unown,"  
  
"Unown?!?" Ash got out his pokedex.  
  
"Unown, the Psychic pokemon, Unown shapes look like hieroglyphics on ancient stone tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related. It only knows one attack, Hidden power."  
  
"This should be easy, Go Noctowl,"  
  
Noctowl came out of his pokeball.  
  
"Noctowl, use hypnosis,"  
  
Noctowl's hypnosis didn't work,  
  
"Unown, Use hidden power,"  
  
"Ly must have trained her Unown well if she is going to send it out into battle," commented Brock.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Misty.  
  
Hidden power hit Noctowl.  
  
Noctowl fainted.  
  
"Noctowl… Go Chikorita,"  
  
"Chikori, " said Chikorita as she came out of her ball.  
  
Chikorita was still a bit weak from the last round,  
  
"Chikorita use your poison powder,"  
  
Chikorita managed to poison Unown,  
  
"Chikorita razorleaf,"  
  
Chikorita used it on Unown and successfully knocked Unown out.  
  
"Hah, I'm gonna win, " said Ash triumphantly,  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," said Ly, "This ones gonna be a lot harder.  
  
"Go… Xatu,"  
  
" Go Chikorita, use sweet scent,"  
  
Chikorita used Sweet scent which affected Xatu greatly,  
  
"Xatu, use night shade,"  
  
Xatu did this without much difficulty and managed to knock Chikorita out,  
  
Ash only had one Pokemon left,  
  
"Go Bulbasaur,"  
  
"Xatu, lets win this, "  
  
"Bulbasaur, use Sunny day,"  
  
"Bulbasaur … ," Bulbasaur used Sunny day and the room suddenly got bright,  
  
"Xatu use peck,"  
  
Xatu pecked at Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur was flinching from this,  
  
"Hang in there Bulbasaur, use solar beam,"  
  
Bulbasaur started collecting in the energy from the sunny day attack,  
  
"Xatu use teleport,"  
  
Xatu teleported behind Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulbasaur look out behind you," called Ash.  
  
Bulbasaur managed to turn around and blast Xatu with his Solar Beam.  
  
Xatu fainted…  
  
"What… You have beaten me…. Well I want you to have this…."  
  
Ly took out a badge…  
  
"Here, you've just earned the Diamond Badge…"  
  
"Yes… I've just earned a Diamond league badge!"  
  
"Pi Pikachu"  
  
Well now that Ash had earned his first badge where will he be going to next… find out in the next chapter….  
  
Please read and review ! 


End file.
